


Lions Cry

by Sharpshooter57



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, Jealousy, Scars, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpshooter57/pseuds/Sharpshooter57
Summary: You are the leader of The Lions the only elite gang in London and you want it to stay that way





	1. Strength

You stood staring down at one of your former men, your silver knuckle busters glinting in what little light was seeping through the thick fog outside. Your short black/brown hooded coat resting just above your butt, along with this you wore a plain white shirt unbutton showing your neck and collar bone mostly to distract men so you could strike them down before they knew what hit them.. You wore tight black trouser and knee high boots with a small metal heel on them, you had changed the heel to be metal after you realised a wooden heel splits when you smack someone on the head with it. Although people already gave you weird looks what topped it all off was the two large scars which stretched from the base of your eye to the bottom of your jaw, only you and the culprit knew who put them there, the culprit being your mother...Lucy Thorne.

 

Unbelievable she didn't ever want a child and even worse you were born as a complete accident...nevertheless she raised you, not as a polite young lady oh no as a killer. You spent countless nights fighting men much stronger than you, they beat you to the floor, you would cry for your mother for help but she would give the same response " _They won't be merciful on the battle field, you want them to stop?, then make them_ "

 

By the age of 18 every who knew you, feared you. You were the emotionless daughter of Lucy Thorne as a team you were unstoppable...or at least you thought. The day you refused to marry Starrick for her gain was the day she finally gave up on you and you _became_ a mistake. Two scars. Two scars she left on your face, so no man would ever love you, not even if you paid them. Two scars. Reminding you that you were a dirty stain on her untarnished persona. That you weren't made for this world.

 

Men beated you senseless as the blood trickled from your scars, they threw you out onto the streets, leaving you to rot into the ground, _but_ you didn't rot, you grew and grew into an impressive force. The Lions. People who knew you mocked the name, " _Lions are royal, you're nothing but a low life you don't deserve to use that title_ ". Exactly a low life taking the name Lion smashes the royal aura around them, embarrasses the monarchy it mocks the very values it stands for, a proud Lion can't be messy, must be upper class and rules over everything, they lead a pack.

 

In a way you weren't embarrassing the monarchy as such, you were a well established gang who ruled the streets of Whitechapel and the City of London. You were a force to be reckoned with, you didn't hire anyone, only the elite would get in after they passed a test. They must complete a single elimination of a high class templar guard and return a cart of goods being delivered to the bliters. Alone. If they returned, they joined if they didn't...they didn't return. And if they were stupid enough the go behind your back...Well, they deserve a punishment. Death.  

 

"It's a shame" You sighed crouching down in front of the former Lion, blood dripping from his nose as his body was visibly shaking in fear, "You were such a good man", you looked him in the eyes as he blurted out an apology, "You're sorry?" You questioned as the man nodded violently. "Oh it's alright then" You smiled jumping off the box and walking behind the man who turned to the 'audience' of the other Lions, "Ladies and gentlemen, he's appologised!" You announced before sniggering and gabbing a fist full of his hair dragging his head next to your ear, "You're words mean fuck all". You slammed your hand downwards as he fell onto the floor.

"For those who don't know, this man gave out information about _us_!" You shouted as the crowd booed, "And to think I cared for you" You spat onto his body as he rolled onto his back, his face facing you, soaked with tears. You slammed your foot down onto the mans chest as he started to squirm under you, reached forward pulling the gun out of your thigh holster, "Pitiful". The noise of the gun shot echoed around the mud court yard.

 

You put the gun away sighing as you faced the other Lions, it was complete silence as two men dragged the body away as you easily stepped up onto the crate. "I want you to know what only happens to the people who betray me, who betray us!" You shouted as they all nodded, "You all know that I would give my life for each and everyone of you and hope that you would do the same for your fellow Lions, in no way does this make us a cruel gang, it makes us a stronger pack!" A chorus of cries and agreement came as a few more silent members nodded in agreement.

 

The crowd fell to silence as you saw a bloodied member of your gang run towards you. You leapt of the crate and ran towards the man, "Who did this?" You asked as he shakily pointed to the extremely large amount of bliters coming towards you, "Go rest" You ordered to him as he wearily walked towards the stronghold door, "Men!, lets show these bastards to stay off our turf!"

 

A cry came from your men as you ran head first into the bliters attack, as you ran you scooped a metal spade off the floor tossing it into the bliters as they staggered back in shock. You ducked as a line of fire went off behind you striking down the first line of men, you stood up rolling your shoulders as men charged towards you. Your fist firmly implanted it's self into a mans neck  braking it in an instant, you span to the side backhanding the spikes into a mans eyes as he cried out, you dragged the spikes back before throwing your fist into his face once more as he fell to the floor. You crouched onto the floor prying a kukri from the mans hand, you slashed upwards cutting a woman straight up the chest who tired to strike you while you were bent down, "Sorry love" You smiled diving the blade into her head and removing it as her blood sprayed onto your face, "Delightful" You spat the blood from your mouth rolling your eyes. You watched out of your corner of your eyes green men join in the fight, they seemed to only be striking down the bliters, once you had cleared off most of your segment only a few bliters remained. "Hey" You called to a Lion who had just made their way back to the floor after taking out a sniper on the roof, "Inform all the others that we take down _everyone_ "

 

He nodded and ran off, you could tell a few of your men looked at you in confusion to make sure they got the order correct. You drew your gun shooting down a man in green, " _Everyone!_ " You shouted smiling, "This is our turf!". The green men went into a state of panic unable to even hold a mer kukri to the strength of your men.

 

Within a few minutes the floor was a litter of red and green bodies. "People who are hurt report to the medical house, any others loot the bodies and return the supplies to the base so they can be distributed equally" You watched with pride as only a few men walked towards the medical bay, and the rest rummaged around the bodies. You looked down to the kukri in your hand the golden handle shinning "Spent a pretty penny on this, I'll keep it, show it what a real fighter can do with a weapon like this" You hooked the blade around your belt as you turned to check up on the wounded you sensed a woman looking at you. You glared over your shoulder as the woman strode towards you.

 

She looked like a force not to be taken lightly, you approached her as she carefully stepped around the bodies where as you walked over them like they were the ground.

 

"Miss Thorne?" She questioned as you snarled at her, "Ah forgive me Miss (l/n), excuse my manners I mean no offence"

 

"None taken, and you are?" You asked extending your hand.

 

"Miss Evie Frye" She smiled shaking your hand, "I've heard rumours about you and your gang, and they are definitely true"

"And the rumours I've heard about you, the Frye twins, so far seem to be holding strong" You smiled, "Speaking off where is the other one?, you're brother"

 

"Ah you mean Jacob" She spoke as though his name was venom, "He's busy with his rooks, probably wondering where they are, the answer would be here"

 

"Oh these were your men?" You asked looked down at the green bodies, "Sorry but they should have known better than to come into a lions den"

 

"I have nothing to do with the Rooks that is Jacobs responsibility, I on the other hand wish to form a...an alliance with The Lions"

 

"An alliance?" You crossed your arms as she nodded, "Go on"

 

"You must have some valuable information about London and the working of it do you not?", you nodded as she smiled carrying on "I wish to have access to that in return you have access to all the information that I find and once in a while I will lend my strength to your gang"

 

"How do I know you're not with _them_ "

 

"You've heard the rumours, I'll let you decide that by yourself, you seem smart enough" She smirked holding out her hand, "May I become a lion"

 

"You may not" You said back as she flinched slightly, "You may have an alliance with us but in no way are you a Lion, you...you seem much more of a deadlier force on your own, but if you ever need some help" You smirked shaking her hand, "Don't hesitate to call"

"I shall meet you our train in a few hours, so I can ask for more detailed information"

 

"Sounds like a plan, pleasure meeting you Miss Frye, I hope meeting your brother will be just as pleasant" You smiled as she laughed as you exhaled smirking, "I'm guessing by that it won't be"

 

"Good luck, he'll want revenge for his men just as much as you would" She said walking away, "Who knows maybe the Rooks and Lions can be friends"

 

"I wouldn't bet on it" You shouted back as she gave a small wave before disappearing off along the roof  tops, "The rooks, so that's what you're called" You said crouching down next to a body, "Should have stayed at the workhouse boy"

 

 

 

 

Once you and your men had cleared the yard of the bodies you decided it was time to go the train, you ordered your men to guard the place in case of another attack and to send a messenger along the rooves to fetch you.

 

You made it to the train station climbing up the steps as people loudly murmured things about you, mostly about the two lingering scars on your face and how you looked deformed or must have encountered some bliters. As you reached the last step you glanced up as a shadow loomed over your body, "You're in my way" You glared up, to your surprise their hand gripped around your collar lifting you up and tossing you sideway into a lamppost. You scrambled to your feet drawing the kukri as you looked at them.

 

"Who the fuck do you think you are!?" You lashed out as people began screaming and running as he drew his blade.

 

"I saw you killing my men!" He snapped as you sighed, "They didn't deserve that you wench!"

 

"W-Wench!" You snapped at him, "Say you're final words you piece of trash!" You ran towards him, sliding down on your thigh past him as he lunged forward, you gripped your free hand around a lose brick, lifting yourself up with ease as you only had time to slam your foot into his side as he was already turning. He stumbled forward, adjusting his hat as he turned to face you, a rage burned within you. He was fixing his fucking hat.

 

"Don't spoil the goods" He smirked as your snarled at him, "Now where were we", he slashed at you as you  blocked it with your blade, "I'm amazed with your strength" He hissed forcing the blade down on you with more pressure.

 

You quickly moved to the side towards him the blades sliding off to the right as you were safely on the left, you slammed your knee up into his stomach as he stumbled back you dropped the blade you fist colliding with his cheek at that exact moment you were mirror images of each other as his connected with yours. You both stumbled back gripping your face, you moved your jaw checking it still worked he did the same.

 

"Alright, where did you train bliter!" You lashed out noticing your kukri was now out of reach.

 

"Bliter?, I'm the leader of the bloody Rooks!" He shouted at you, "And you slaughtered them with your gang!"

 

"You're Jacob Frye?" You asked looking him up and down, "You're joking right", he looked nothing like his sister, he was rough and had a dark some how childish demeanour around him.

 

"What's that meant to mean" He growled striding towards you as you quickly scoped the area seeing a crate which you could jump off, "Who's your leader"

 

"My-what?" You said in shock as Jacob was mer inches from you his kukri gripped tightly in his hand, "I am the leader!" You snapped jumping sideways onto one leg and slamming your foot into his thigh as he fell to one knee, you quickly snaked around him putting him into a head lock, "Sorry you were too tall before" You smirked into his ear, pulling your arm tighter as he gasped out.

 

"Do you not like-tall men" He panted as you cried out his kukri digging into your thigh you released your grip and as scrambled forward pointing his gun to your head, "Now you listen here-"

 

You ripped the kukri from your thigh slashing his ankle, you took this brief moment to scramble past him and onto the train which was pulling away from the station, you leapt off the platform onto the moving train. You watched Jacob running towards the train as you hobbled down the carriage, you burst into the back one as Evie sat on a chair, she quickly looked up before sighing.

 

"You're brother's a piece of shit."


	2. Fear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see how strong Jacob really is

"Tch, bastard" You hissed looking at the blood which was gushing out your leg, as Evie quickly stood up helping you to the chair, she crouched down in front of you as looked at the wound. You noticed the shadow approaching the glass in the door, "One, two, three" You counted as Jacob burst through the door.

 

"Evie get away from her!" Jacob yelled as you looked up staring down the barrel of the gun to Jacob, "She's a bloody murder-"

 

"And you're not?" You sighed wiping some blood from the corner of your mouth with your thumb, "Mr Frye"

 

"Jacob put your gun away" Evie snapped glaring at Jacob as he did so, "She's helping me, so you are not to hurt her"

 

"She killed my rooks!"

 

"They went on my land" You answered back as Evie began treating your wound, your eyes never left Jacobs as you could see the raw hatred he felt towards you, "You should have called them off" You smirked resting your hands behind your head, "Quite a place you got here Fryes, might come more often"

 

"You will not step foot in here again!" Jacob exploded at you as you raised your eyebrow, "Don't you give me that look you tired to kill me"

 

"And I would have done if I didn't work out your name, it's a good job your sister has some etiquettes to tell me it"

 

You looked at Jacob who was burning up with rage as his sister sniggered slightly at your remark, "Cat gotcha tongue?"

 

"No bloody cat has my tongue!" He yelled as you suppressed a laugh biting your lip slightly, "You still haven't appologised for killing my men!"

 

"Ahem" You coughed gesturing to the wound which Evie was currently covering with some bandages.

 

"Ladies first" He growled as you smirked standing up, your faces only a few centimetres from each other.

 

"Make me." You spoke coldly as the carriage fell to silence, the only noise was Evie turning pages as she seemed to have become bored with the situation and had gone back to reading.

 

 

 

"Just leave it be you two" Evie sighed shutting the book as you and Jacob had been exchanging growls and comments at each other for the past few minutes, "You're just as bad as my brother Miss (l/n)"

 

"Tch, please don't lower me to his level" You glared as you turned away striding towards Evie showing to Jacob that you felt no pain when in reality your body craved medical attention.

 

"Now, what information do you require?" You asked Evie ignoring the verbal abuse coming from Jacob.

 

"Have you heard of something called the piece of Eden?"

 

You fell silent for a few moments, remembering your mother research and how she had lost valuable time of her life for endless mission to find that damned piece of Eden. How you had heard the information she told her troops as you lay resting against the wall listening in hoping one day this information would gain you the attention off your mother you always wanted. You looked Evie in the eyes, you could see the same passion you saw in your mothers, you shut your eyes for a brief moment... _sorry_.

 

"No" You spoke as Evie sighed running her hand through her hair, "I haven't heard of that object, I can provide you with locations of bliter strongholds if you like? or locations of high ranking officers, business associated with Mr Starrick...but the piece of Eden I cannot help with"

 

"Alright, please write the location of some high ranking officers down, I'll look around their offices see if they have any information" Evie sighed handing you a small pad of paper as you began scribbling down the locations, "If you could give the locations of the strongholds to my brother then-"

 

The pen snapped in your hand as Evie looked at you puzzled.

 

"Yes, you should give me that information" Jacob smirked walking over, "You seem decent why don't we team up, once I get past your horrible personality we would be a force to reckoned with" He beamed.

 

You slammed the book down on the table and pointed the shattered part of the pen at Jacob, "I am better than _decent_ **"** You hissed the black ink running down your arm as it seeped into the white fabric, "And I'm already a force to be reckoned with, your rooks are the doormat my gang use to wipe their bloodied blades on after a battle" You hissed dropping the pen on the floor and without warning running your finger over Jacobs neck leaving a black stained line, "I've seem plenty of my men hung and murder because of Starrick, so excuse my horrible personality, I've seem worse things than you could even try and conjure up in that insignificantly small mind of yours!, now I'm leaving and if your pathetic rooks ever lay even so much of a hair on my ground I will not hesitate to rip their heads from their bodies, do I make myself clear" You glared at Jacob who swallowed looking at you, the burning hatred in his eyes had seemed to be replaced by something, envy? jealousy?...lust?.

 

"Excuse me Miss Frye, I shall be leaving now, if you have any more requests please contact one of my men or find me at my stronghold" You smiled to her before walking out of the carriage and onto the platform outside.

 

 

You looked for a sign to see your location, luckily you were in heart of London, in the city. You staggered forward gasping for breath as you felt a ripping sensation in your thigh, you gripped your eyes shut and continued walking. The ink from your hand leaving small black dots behind you, while your right foot left bloodied imprints on the floor.

 

You walked back to base, not a moment more had you entered than two of your men were supporting you under your arms, "Thanks" You sighed only realising then the amount of sweat which had formed on your brow, "Medic bay..." You trailed off as your men were already in that direction, a bed was made out as they laid you down carefully as one of your medics began stitching up your wound as you cried out gripping the sheets as the needle entered and left your skin.

 

You lay panting as the women carefully tied and ended the stitches "Thank you." You sighed as she wiped the sweat of your brow and thanked you back, you lay smiling to yourself as the two men stood guard at the door as the nurse left to treat the other scouts who had less serious wounds, a few scrapes on their faces and bodies.

 

 

"If you don't mind me asking Miss" One of your men started as you sat up, "I-"

 

"Please call me (f/n)" You sighed as they nodded apologising as you rolled your eyes.

 

"I was wondering who gave you that wound"

 

"It was Jacob Frye-"

 

"The leader of the rooks?, was it because we slaughter them?, they did come on our land-"

 

You let out a small laugh as the Lion looked at you confused, "Mostly because of that yes, but he as been warned so if they do step on our land show no mercy"

 

"What about Miss Frye?, is she as horrible as her brother "

 

"No actually we have an alliance" You spoke hissing slightly as you got to your feet holding a sticking out brick for balance, "If she comes here no one attacks, spread the word that she is an ally who I have the highest respect for"

 

The guard nodded as you walked towards him looking at him, his body was slouched almost shaking, "Take that bed and sleep"

 

"But I-"

 

"That is an order" You commanded as he nodded throwing off some gear and laying on the bed, a few moments later he was fast asleep.

 

"Idiot" You sighed grabbing a stool and sitting on it as you looked out the door, the other guard had left to go on a mission, you remained at your position as the rain pounded down outside.

 

The dark clouds filling the already black sky, the moon casting a silver lining on the muddied floor outside as a few of your gang ran across holding weapons or food for the houses. As the wind blew a few droplets of rain scattered across your face as you lent sideways resting on the door frame. "Should I have told her?" You questioned yourself as you ran your fingers over your scars, "I don't want her to become you" You sighed looked directly up at the rain watching the water fall towards you, "I don't think you'll beat her Evie"

 

 

 

You suddenly awoke to the sound of a gun shot, you sprung to your feet seeing green men running towards you, "Duck!" you ducked hearing the cry behind you as the bullet flew over your head implanting it's self into the rooks head.

 

You stood to your feet grabbing a kukri off the side and running forward, wincing as you right foot slammed down onto the floor, the impact travelling up to your wound, you slashed the kukri across a rooks neck before tossing it to your other hand, stabbing it through another rooks elbow then face. You ripped it free as his body fell, you threw it at a rook heading for a woman who had her backed turned, it ripped into his spine as he fell to the floor screaming in pain. You fell to your knees as you were smacked in the back by something, you quickly located a gun grabbing it from the mud and rolling onto your back firing shots off as the body fell on top of you, "Get off" You hissed tossing the body to the side.

 

You grabbed a mans hand as he helped you up, you looked around seeing about a dozen rook bodies scattered around the place, "Any injured?" You called as everyone replied with no, "What a pointless attack" You sighed pushing the body next to you with your foot, "Get him!" You snapped to a rook who had scrambled to his feet, in a few moments he was tackled to the floor, hands being bound by rope.

 

You strode towards him picking him up by his hair as he screamed in pain, "You're going to tell me something important" You hissed into his ear before dropping his head back into the mud, "Tie him to a chair in my office" Your ordered as two Lions dragged him off.

 

"You" You ordered to the man who shot the other rook dead, "Nice shooting, you on the sniper team?" You asked as he shook his head, "Look into, we need more of them" You said as he nodded, "Good work" You smiled patting his shoulder as he thanked you.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So you thought your little gang had a chance defeating us?" You questioned as you prowled around the rook who remained silent tied to the chair, "Oh hun if you don't speak this will be so much more painful for you" You smiled pressing a small blade into his neck breaking the skin as he cried for you to stop saying he would talk.

 

"What a pathetic bunch you have Jacob, they break like glass" You sighed as you stood in front of him, "So, why did you attack, did Jacob give you the order"

 

"No, w-we-I-Just saw yous attack me friendz befor" He spoke out shaking in fear, "I was gett'in revenge for'em" You looked down at him, "Don't kill me miss" He begged tears forming in his eyes, "I've got a fam'ly"

 

"Take me to your stronghold"

 

"Which of'em?"

 

" _Them?_ " You said shocked at the rook who looked as confused as before, "The one where Jacob will be!" You snapped smacking him across the face. "Understand?"

 

The rook nodded violently as you looked at a Lion who undid the rope, the moment the rook was free you grabbed his arm twisting it behind his back as he hissed, "One wrong step and I break it" You whispered into his ear, as he nodded.

 

The rook lead you down the streets, you could see the confusion in his eyes as none of your gang followed, you needed to meet Jacob and tell him to call off his rooks unless he wanted war.

 

You arrived at the gates, _unguarded_ you sighed mentally. You walked in holding the rook close to you as a few stragglers looked at you, your attention turned to Jacob who burst through a door kukri in hand.

 

"Release him!" Jacob ordered as you looked over the rooks shoulder glaring at him, "I said release him!"

 

"Why should I, he tired to kill my men!" You shouted back as you noticed Jacobs grip on his kukri tighten, "So as payment he brought me here, with some persuasion of course" You smirked looking at the bloodied hole on his neck, you quickly brought the rooks body to the left his blood splattering against your face, "Tch" You dropped his limp body to the floor and Jacobs kukri remained firmly implanted in his head, "Work on your aim-"

 

You were pinned to the floor, Jacob viscously gripping your shoulders as he lifted them up before smacking them back onto the floor , you head hitting a stone as you coughed up some blood, "Why would you do that!" he growled his nails almost digging through your jacket, "Tell me"

 

"Why did you're men attack me!" You yelled back at him as you tired to shuffle free, Jacob instantly grabbed your wrists pinning them above your head as he sat on your waist staring down at you, you noticed your body was quivering in fear as his dark green eyes bore through your head, "I-i" You stuttered out as Jacob gripped your wrist tighter as you shut your eyes.

 

"They didn't need to die!" He lashed out as you opened your eyes glaring at him, "Why didn't you let them escaped" He spoke desperation seeping through his vengeful tone.

 

"If someone was trying to kill you would you let them go!?" You shouted at Jacob, your voice shaking as you scorned yourself mentally.

 

"I suppose not" He said coldly as you felt him remove one hand from your wrist, a small clicking noise followed, "I'll take your advice so no more are hurt"

 

You screeched at Jacob who seemed in shock, you gripped your hands together and forced them down onto Jacobs head, the elbow landing a direct hit on him. He staggered off you gripping his head, curse words flowing out his mouth. You scrambled to your feet, body shaking as you ran away in any direction, you leaped over a stone wall and ran down an alley, fearing to look behind you, as you could hear the pounding sound of foot steps, _He's going to kill me_.

 

You glanced over your shoulder, no one. As you turned you felt the cold medal of the handle of a gun smack into your head. You fell to the floor. You vision blurry as you saw feet walk towards you as they murmured something.

 

 

**_You'll do._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the fact that I've shown that Jacob is actually really powerful, cause I felt like I toned his power down in my other fics but I felt like in this one I needed to show the more vicious side of his character who would guard his Rooks with his life, like they're his family.


	3. Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit looks who's updating when they're meant to be doing revision #shocker

"Shit" You hissed as you woke up, you tired to reach for your head but ropes restricted all movement, you're heart began to beat faster before your eyes trailed upwards seeing a large man in a suit leaning back on a chair, his face dimly lit by a desk lamp, the smoke from his cigar filling the already stuffy room. That's when you noticed the smell, _explosives, no...poison,,_ the unmistakable smell of the chemicals seemed to infect your nose as you noticed the large metal vats which were producing the vapour that polluted your lungs.

 

"I see you're awake now Miss Thorne" The man spoke as you refused to even show a sign of emotion to the man who kidnapped you, "Now, now, we're all friends here"

 

"We will be if you let me go" You looked up smirking, "Or we ain't gonna be best buds, _pal_ " You spat like venom before a hand drove it's self into your hair yanking your head back viscously.

 

"A lady should not speak to a man like that" He said as he stood up strolling towards you, "Now little lady" He coughed smoke into your face, "I've got a proposition for you"

 

"I refuse."

 

"Do you not even want to know what the offer is?"

 

"I refuse."

 

"I don't think you understand that I have control over this situation-"

 

"I refuse."

 

Your head lay looking at the right wall as you felt a lingering imprint of his hand being left on your face.

 

"Listen to me or I will do much worse than that!" He yelled trying his best to sound threatening which you dismissed with a simple exhale of a laugh.

 

"I truly pity you if you're trying to break _me_ with violence" You turned your head back to face him, "Tear my body limb from limb if you want but I will never agree"

 

"Hm" He smirked crossing his arms as he lent back on his oak desk, "Can you say the same for your Lions"

 

Your ears seemed to prick up like a cat at the mention of their name.

 

"Oh have I sparked your interest?"

 

"You leave them out of this-"

 

"Maybe the bombs I've had planted in your base will spark more of an interest"

 

"You're bluffing-"

"You can smell the chemicals right?" He said gripping your face, "There's a good girl, take a deep breath" You shook your head free before being met by another slap, "I'd start obeying me _girl_ ,"

 

"I don't believe you, there's no way you could have-"

 

"Two groups of rooks attacking you in such a short space of time?" He smirked as your body froze, "You really think I wouldn't use that to my advantage, to have the most elite gangs leader wrapped around my finger?, Oh I _pity_ _you_ "

 

"You're bluffing!" You snapped loosing your cool as the man laughed.

 

"Oh I get a reaction from the emotionless woman!" He shouted in celebration, "How delightful"

 

You took a deep breath before regaining your composure, "We would have found the explosives, I know you're lying"

 

You watched intently as the man got down to your eye level staring you in the eyes, "Are you willing to take that chance _girl_?"

 

 

 

You stared into his eyes as he did the same, "I won't go back on my word if you don't go back on yours"

 

"As I good business man you have my word" He said, "You don't follow my orders, I'll signal my men, do I make myself clear?"

 

"Undo these ropes so I can seal it with a handshake"

 

You felt a man cut you loose once the man in front of him gave a nod, you rolled your wrists before seeing the mans hand outstretched in front of you, "Charles Todd, please to be working with you..."

 

"Miss Thorne" You shook his hand, "Now tell me the plan so we can both be done with this."

 

 

 

 

 _A body guard_ , you sat on top of a wooden hut storing the drinks at the ball, your leg handing over the door frame as you spun a silver knife through your fingers, eyes wandering through the crowd waiting for any sign of aggressive nature. You had been sat upon this post for a good two hours now, not wanting to get out of Mr Todds sight in fear he could harm or kill any of your Lions, as soon as this night was over and the bombs were removed. He would be killed _._

 

You could feel the rage slowly bubbling up in your gut as Mr Todd would point at you before his associates would laugh, you watched as he strolled causally towards you. "You, come on, I'm going to re-located" He said before turning around.

 

You dropped down to the floor, the noise no louder than a pin dropping. "Move then." You said coldly as he jumped forward in shock.

 

"R-right come on" He said before his staff walked down the corridor first as you walked behind him.

 

You blocked out the utter nonsense spurting out of their mouths as you listened in on your surroundings, the echoes reflecting off every surface, this man was not going to die tonight.

 

"I can hear you." You spoke as Mr Todd looked at you, "Get to the next room," You said as he looked puzzled. You quickly drew your kukri blocking a knife which now lay implanted in a wall rather than his head, "Did I fucking stutter, move!"

 

You heard the men cry pushing each other violently to escape into the next room, you turned to face where the knife came from, a figure landed on the floor with a muffled thud. You began to roll your shoulders as you watched them walk towards the orange hanging light on the wall.

 

"It's been a while Miss (l/n)" Jacob spoke as he prowled forward his kukri drawn, "Shall we finish what we started?" He smirked as he charged towards you, you swung the kukri as it ripped into his shoulder but he didn't stop, he tackled you to the floor, "I believe this was the position" He said as he grabbed one of your arms.

 

Before he could grab the other your drove a blade into the side of his stomach as he winced out gripping your wrists tightly his nails piercing your skin. You shifted your whole body violently to the left, your leg breaking free from his hold as you slammed your knee into the new wound multiple times before he rolled off you.

 

"Oh please, you'll never get me in that position again!" You snapped as you rolled backwards standing up and picking your kukri off the floor, clipping it to your side.

 

"We'll see about that" He smiled wiping a small trail of blood from his mouth, "I'm just getting started"

 

"Let's end this quickly because I've got a job to finish" You clicked your knuckles as he gripped his kukri.

 

You both charged towards each other as you exchanged blows, "Why are you protecting him!?" Jacob panted as you slid your knuckle busters forward blocking the kukri between your fingers with the metal.

 

"I have my reasons" You said as you gripped his arm with your free hand and kicked his side again as he pulled back.

 

"Why?, I thought you hated his kind!?"

 

"You're asking too many questions!" You panted hurling a knife at him which he easily deflected, "Just shut up and die already!" You lashed out as a gun shot clipped your neck.

 

You instantly crouched down on the floor gagging slightly as blood trickled out your mouth, only then did you notice the metal containers on the floor.

 

"This is it, tell me why-"

 

You sprung off the back of your feet tackling Jacob to the floor, his drawn kukri skimming your side, you landed on the floor with a thud, "Sorry" You said as you rolled over so he was on top of you, "It's a trap." Jacobs arms instinctively wrapped around you, as you buried your heads in each other chest as a large explosions went off around you.

 

"It's ok, we will get out of this" Jacob spoke your whole body trembling as the familiar smell of poison filled the room, "I'll see you on the other side..." Jacob trailed off as you both passed out.

 

 

 

 

"This is too many times I've been knocked out today" You groaned as you sat up, your hands resting back on the muddy floor of a pit, you slowly looked around vision hazy as a morning fog, you could hear the cries of people and the faint colour of bills being swung violently in their hands as they pointed and cheered at you. "Don't loose!" You could hear them chanting, you slowly scrambled to your feet head pounding like horses hooves on the stone cobbles of London. You noticed you had been stripped off all your weapons, you saw the glinting of metal in the middle of the muddy arena, it seemed your opponent had the same idea. _Run_.

 

You both charged towards it and only when both your hands were on the cool metal did you notice the gauntlet he still wore on his wrist. Your eyes locked.

 

"Frye?"                                    "(l/n)?"

 

You used this moment of hesitation to snatch the blade from his grip, you jumped back as you spun it around your hand before gripping it.

 

"Guess we're the entertainment now" Jacob sighed rolling his shoulder as your vision slowly returned seeing the large blood stain which was seeping through his jacket.

 

"Are we really going to do this?, here and now, only one person can leave this ring, I don't think they'll allow two" You said looking around the arena the gates which had chains and a padlock around it. "I-I don't want to kill you" You spoke softly as Jacob gave you an agreeing look.

 

"Think we can escape?" Jacob said as you both ran at each other, your kukri colliding against his hidden blade drawing a loud cry from the audience, you watched as Jacobs eyes wandered around the place, "More bombs, most likely poison".

 

You let out a grunt as Jacob over powered you and slammed you to the ground, "If we're both getting out of here, we need a plan" He grunted as you kicked your knee into his gut, "Not any lower love" He winked.

 

You let out a battle cry as you pushed with all your strength toppling him over so you were on top, "Then follow my lead". You grabbed Jacobs gauntlet snapping a small syringe feature off it, "Won't kill you right?" You smirked as Jacob looked at you with a devilish smirk on his face.

 

"We'll find out" He spoke before he drug his nails into your shoulder as the metal pierced his skin, you ripped the needle out and stuffed it in his pocket, "Woah" He said as you watched his pupils dilate, "This is weird stuff"

 

You rolled your eyes before grabbing a rock and smacking it into his head as he passed out. "Act dead you brave idiot" You whispered into his ear.

 

"It's done" You said clambering off Jacobs body, you raised your fist to the sky, "I am the victor!" You shouted as people chanted your name, you walked towards the gates as they were unlocked you took one foot out before you heard cries of the audience stating they saw Jacob move.

 

You grabbed a guards faces either side of your driving your fingers into their eyes as they fell to the floor, "Now run you dumb shit!" You cried as you heard Jacob scrambling to his feet.

 

 

Your whole body numb as you kept running down the streets before finally seeing another sign of life, instantly kicking them off the horse and cart and taking the reins. You beat the leather against the horse relentlessly until your body slid off the bench after a corner onto the stone floor, rolling before coming to a stop against a building.

 

"Miss!" You heard some men cry as they ran towards you, "What the bloody hell happened to you-"

 

"There's bombs in the stronghold, check every place possible and store them in a cart" You panted holding the open wound on your neck, "Go!" You yelled viscously at them as they nodded and ran off.

 

"Damn..." You panted as you gripped onto the window frame pulling yourself up, legs shaking, all energy and adrenaline had left your body. You were exhausted, you forcefully moved your legs, each step felt like a knife sinking into the souls of your feet.

 

As you slowly got closer and closer to the base your eyes began to become hazy, body finally giving in you fell to your knees, "Shit" You spoke softly as you began falling forward.

 

"You've done enough" Someone spoke

 

 

 

 

A cool breeze ripped through your skin and your bones as you eyes opened to the sight of your men/women looking over you with relief across their faces.

"Gave us quite a fright Miss" One sighed, "Good jobs we have good scouts to find you"

 

"You guys looked for me?" You spoke gently as the 'nurse' helped you up as you rested your back against the wall.

 

"We had some help, don't get angry Miss but-" You watched the men separate to show Jacob passed out on the bed, "He carried you back, claiming we were too weak which-"

 

"Has he had medical attention?" You asked as they looked at each other before shaking their heads.

 

"We didn't know what our position was with him...sorry Miss we-"

 

"Please help him," You said as they nodded and they set to work fixing his wounds.

 

The same man remained by your side, "He-He seemed worried about you" The man spoke as you looked at him, "He refused to let go of you even though I could see he was in pain, why is he helping you?"

 

"Cause he owed me for something" You smirked at the ceiling, "Did you remove all the bombs?"

 

"Yes, they're in the cart as you requested out of sight from anyone, if you don't mind me asking what are we doing with them?"

 

"We're going to blow up a factory" You smiled as the man smiled back.

 

"Good to see you back to normal, Miss-I mean (f/n)"

 

"Better" You sighed trying to stand up but he rested his hand on your shoulder shaking his head, "Alright, alright I'll sleep" You said raising your hands before laying back down.

 

You rested up for the next few days, Jacob seemed to sneak out in the middle of the night, guess he was embarrassed. Finally you had recovered enough that you could fight and all your senses where on top form. You rewarded the medical bay with some more supplies you had looted from a shop, you made your way through the strong hold towards where the cart was stored.

 

"Cover that with a blanket and take it to the coughing syrup factory"  You ordered to some men as they nodded and set to work, "I've got to make a stop first"

 

 

 

You sat waiting on the station bench, the noise of London was all you could hear, people talking, children crying and the occasional gun shot. Your eyes stayed focused on the rusted train tracks only wandering up to meet the faces of stoppers by who stopped and stared at you, some even laughing at the scars upon your face, they were met with a hateful glare and they carried on their way. The train eventually showed up and you walked aboard, expecting and knowing fully well Jacob would still be passed out asleep on the bed, you theory was confirmed as you walked past him sprawled half naked on the bed. "Elegant as always" You sighed as you glanced down at the desk and read some of Evie's information she had gathered filling in any gaps she had left or correcting some errors she had made. You heard a low grunt come from where Jacob was, you turned to face him as his sat up rubbing his head, his hair was a mess, blood dried on his cheek from a fight, a few gashes remained on his muscular stomach, you noticed your eyes had wandered down looking at the trail of hair which lead down his stomach to-.

 

"You're not here to kill me because otherwise you wouldn't be staring at me so intently, come to confess your feelings after I saved you ey" He smirked as you were snapped back to reality.

 

"You mean after I saved you?" You smirked as you walked over perching on the end of the bed as Jacob brushed his hair back with his hand, "God you're a mess" You rolled your eyes as you licked your thumb before wiping the blood off his cheek.

 

"You're lucky that poison didn't kill me" Jacob said looking at you in the eyes, you tired your best to ignore his intense look at you continued to wipe blood and muck from his face.

 

"Oh and why's that?" You said back straddling his legs so you could get a better position to clean his neck.

 

"Cause you wouldn't get to experience this" He smirked gesturing to his body with one hand while the other remained firmly implanted on the bed for support.

 

"You're so arrogant it's painful" You sighed hanging your head as you leaned back sitting down on his shins, "Thanks by the way" You muttered looking out the window, "For...not killing me in the corridor or arena"

 

"Unsurprisingly I don't want to kill you, doesn't mean I haven't forgiven you for killing my rooks-"

 

"It was their fault they!-"

 

" _But_ " Jacob cut you off as you glared at him, "Since you didn't come here to kill me you must be thinking the same thing?" You raised an eyebrow at him, "You want to form and alliance"

 

"Tch in your dreams" You smirked, "I just wanted to see if you want some revenge?"

 

"But of course" Jacob spoke a grin across his face, "Shall we get started?"

 

 

 

 

You both stood outside the factory, looking up as door was locked to see an open window, "Any idea on how we're getting in?" You questioned as Jacobs arm latched around your side.

 

"Hold on" Jacob winked as you glared at him before holding his jacket as he fired a zip wire upwards and you both flew upwards landing on a wooden ledge. "Ladies first" He gestured towards the open window as you smiled climbing in.

 

You both took out guards with ease they didn't even have time to react, you and Jacob met up with each other on the second floor, "Open the door and get those explosives set, I've got some business to attended to" You said looking up before looking back to Jacob who hadn't moved, "Problem?"

 

"Who said you could boss me around?" He said folding his arms, "At least say please" A smirk grew on his face as he saw the irritation on yours.

 

" _Please_ , open the door and set the explosives Mr Frye" You said sarcastically as Jacob let out a small laugh before jumping over a barrier down to the bottom floor, "Idiot" You sighed shaking your head.

 

You walked up the stairs, kukri in hand as you kicked the office door in, the moment the door caved in you threw the kukri into the guards head and walked over to Mr Todd who was currently scrambling out of his chair for dear life to press an alarm, "Oh hun that won't save you"

 

"I thought that Frye boy would have killed you!" He yelled pressing the alarm but no noise came.

 

"Whoops" You said covering your mouth, "Silly me looks like I broke it before I came in here" You smiled as he charged towards you, you slammed your leg into his stomach as he fell to his knees in front of you, "It's too late to grovel now" You slammed your fist into his face, stepping to the side as he collapsed next to you.

 

"So brutal" You heard Jacob sigh, you turned seeing him casually leaning against the door frame, "He's still alive" He spoke as you could tell he was watching the mans body.

 

"That's the plan" You smiled to him innocently as you grabbed some rope of the side, "Wanna help?"

 

"You're the bloody devil, love" Jacob smirked as he threw the mans body over his shoulder.

 

"Don't I know it" You winked to Jacob as you walked out the office and down the stairs.

 

You tied the mans body around the pipes of the machine. He slowly woke up as you crouched in front of him, Jacob towering above the both of you, "Hi, so sorry to go back on our deal but you know you tired to kill us" You smiled pointing to Jacob who gave a wave to the man, "So we're going to kill you" You said standing up as Jacob produced a box of matches from his pocket.

 

"I've heard this stuff's pretty flammable" Jacob said looking through the glass part of the machine, "Good job I love explosions" He smirked as he lit the match as the man begged for his life, you watched as Jacob blew it out. "Better light it outside, don't feel like getting caught in this"

 

Jacob strolled out the room and stood by the door, "You coming?"

 

"Oh by the way it's Miss (l/n)" You smiled rubbing his hair before jogging towards Jacob who tossed a lit match towards a box of explosives as the man began crying for help.

 

You and Jacob ran for your life after that, you knew you only had a few brief movements before the whole place would become a torrent of untameable flames, "Here" Jacob grabbed your arm pulling you behind a wall as you ducked Jacob covered your body with his as the explosion went of.

 

Your heart missed a beat as the shock wave road through your body, the piercing sound of blast deafening you both for a few moments before Jacob stood up grabbing your wrist and began running off down various alleys.

 

"Fuck" You panted resting on your knees as Jacob did the same thing, you both rested in the shade of a tree, bodies both filled with adrenaline, "That felt good" You smiled standing up and looking at the blue sky which was now filled with grey clouds of smoke, "Thanks" You smiled back to Jacob who was just staring at you, "What?"

 

"You're so beautiful" He sighed as you instantly turned red, your body seemed to become paralyzed as he strode towards you, "You can punch me after this but I can't help myself any more" He spoke softly as he leant down gently, resting his mouth mer inches from yours as he stared you in the eyes, your heart beating so fast you thought for sure you were going to pass out, "Tch, so innocent" before you could response his lips were on yours. His lips moved against yours softly at first before his hands found the back of your head and yours found his as you pulled yourselves closer. You bit his bottom lip lightly as he let out a low grunt as a twisting sensation in your gut became more apparent. His tongue entered your mouth exploring every inch as you let out a soft moan as he pulled away holding your lip in his teeth for a few moments before letting go resting his forehead against yours.

 

"Is that all?" You smirked to him as his other arm quickly found it's self around your waist pulling your close as you could feel his arousal against you, he dipped you down to the side kissing you passionately giving the both of you little time to breathe between each kiss, you messed up Jacobs hair as he growled into the kiss the vibrations off his lips making you moan gently. Jacob slowly pulled you back up, his mouth never leaving yours until the last moment where you broke free for a breath.

 

"Perfect" He grinned devilishly as he licked his lower lip making you blush, "I would ravish you even more if we weren't in public"

 

"Y-I-You stay away from me!" You yelped out pointing at him as he laughed, "I mean it!" You shouted as you took a few steps back.

 

"So cruel" He said covering his heart with his hand, "You truly are the devil" He winked as you turned and ran away down an alley. "You'll be back!" He called.

 

 

 

Sadly you knew you would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya liked it :)) Sorry for the slow update


	4. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Miss Lucy Thorne

"(f/n)?" One of your men asked snapping you out of your trance, "Did everything go smoothly with the factory?"

 

"Yes, sorry my thoughts are else where, go ahead explain your plans" You smiled from the head of the table, you tired your best to listen to your mens plans and actions they had taken through out the weeks but all you could think of was Jacobs lips against your own and how he tasted in your mouth and-

 

"Miss are you sure you're alright?" A man asked.

 

"I'm sorry please excuse me" You sighed pushing the chair back and standing up, "Please continue this meeting, I just...need some time to think" You bowed slightly as they watched you leave the room. Your feet echoing down the staircase before they got muffled by the muddied path outside.

 

 

"God damn it" You sighed out loud rubbing your forehead in frustration, "What is wrong with me" You muttered to yourself as you walked towards the park perching on the edge of the lake looking at the water. You fiddled with a flat stone between your finger tips, carefully manoeuvring it between your fingers before skimming it to the other side of the lake where it landed on the soft mud. You let out a groan before laying down on the grass, you kicked your boots off to the side and tapped your toes lightly against the water to feel the ripples spreading out. You did this for some time, listening to the birds in the trees chirping when their mothers returned with food, you could see small ducklings following their mother into the water, the mother making sure each and everyone of them was safe.

 

"Haven't seen her in a while" You muttered up to the sky placing your hands behind your head and letting out a sigh, "Wonder if she's encountered Evie yet, I wonder who's winning". You flinched slightly as the ducks flew over your head as the sound of a gun shot broke the tranquillity, you quickly shuffled into your boots not caring about your damp feet you jumped up looking to where the noise came from, you watched as multiple carts chased after each other. You ran forward pushing people out of the way ignoring the harsh words spewing from their mouth as you did so, you ran leaping onto the back of a rooks carriage clinging onto the box for dear life as they sped after the others.

 

Eventually you clambered to the roof jamming a knife through the fabric so you could grip onto something as you slid around corners, you noticed someone quickly scaling an old building, you looked down to the quickly moving slabs of rock beneath the carriage as you jumped off, rolling on impact to soften it as much as possible. Once you had regained your balance you ran towards the building, "No guards" You panted slightly as you carefully walked through the gates, kukri drawn as you got closer and closer to the door as you pushed it open. The creaking noise sounded like a bomb going off in the silence of the warehouse, you peered in seeing dead bodies of both Rooks and Bliters, "Too late" You sighed about to shut the door when you saw movement.

 

You quickly swapped the kukri for a smaller throwing knife which you held in your finger tips with intent to kill. You carefully prowled into the warehouse slowly walking up the stairs in a constant stance of anxiety as you heard various noises coming from above. You took a step past a box and sighed as a knife was held to the back of your head.

 

"Alright, you got me" You said raising your hands dropping the knife in the process, the moment you felt the blade being taken away you ducked scooping up the knife off the floor and slashing at your targets stomach but they had already jumped away.

 

Your heart stopped, stomach twisting in on it's self as you recognised the dark fabric the figure wore. Your trembling eyes wandered up to see Miss Thorne, your mother stood pointing a gun at you shaking her head.

 

"You haven't improved at all" She spoke as you snarled at her, clenching a fist at your side which to your dismay was shaking in fear, "Pathetic"

 

You let out a cry of anger as you crouched pushing off your back foot as you charged at her grabbing her around the waist and slamming her to the ground, with what little time she had to recover before your next attack, you felt a sharp object being impaled into your back as you let out a sharp cry. You felt her easily push you off her as she stood up brushing her self down, your body couldn't move, even moving your finger tip sent a searing burst of pain through your whole body, you cried screaming in agony as you managed to get on your hands and knees.

 

"I'll take it out if you agree not to attack your own mother, you horrible child" She spoke venomously as you let out a small grunt of agreement.

 

She removed the blade and you collapsed onto the floor, the cool concrete soothing the burning pain in your body.

 

"A poisoned blade, causes hallucinations but helps to recover lost memories, that's its medical use. _But_ unfortunately it can cause death, I had this developed just for you child so be grateful" She spoke as you rolled onto your back panting for air as your vision went fuzzy, "You won't be able to move for a few moments so I'll be getting some things, wait here."

 

You slowly blinked the excruciating pain of the venom still flowing through your body felt like multiple blades piercing every part of your skin, even the movement of your lungs hurt. The memories of this feeling came flooding back to your mind as you lay looking at the rusted iron beams above your head.

 

The pain.

 

The pain of your childhood, you couldn't stop yourself as the haunting memories filled your minds, men torturing your body until you passed out, your mother not giving you a second look after you called her name. The nights you spent alone on a pile of hay in the stables for not beating your fellow associates at fighting, the cold watered down porridge you were given each day for being a failure.

 

The first time you won a fight, the first time you felt another persons blood trickling off your finger tips onto the stone cobbles, the first time you killed someone...the first time you saw your mother smile.

 

The everlasting memory of the mans green eyes fixated on yours before rolling back as you mother applauded you, finally giving you acceptance as her daughter. The day you lost your innocence, the day you became (f/n) Thorne. Nightmares every day as the mans green eyes bore holes into the back of your head an image you'll never forget even as you struck even more men down, it would be there. His greens eyes, his eerie emerald eyes.

 

The day you disobeyed her. The day you became Miss (l/n) and no longer had a family, when you earned your scars and knew that from that day forth your mother would no longer be your mother but just another creature to haunt your dreams, another green eyed beast forever encased in your memories.

 

 

 

Your breath was shaky as tears rolled out of your eyes, you let out a small whimper as the image of him flashed across your mind once more. You squeezed your eyes so tight you felt the skin was going to rip, _make it stop ,_ you began to plead with your own mind as you heard the cries and agonising pains from the people you've killed come back into your head.

 

"It hurts doesn't it" You mother broke through the howls of anguish as you opened your tearful eyes to look at her, "That pain is what I felt when you were born" She spat onto your face but you were too numb to feel it, "It does hurt to see you like this" She sighed as she pulled a box over sitting on it, "I thought I made you stronger," She sighed shaking her head, "Idiot" She sighed.

 

"How shameful, you don't deserve my name and you definitely don't deserve my love, you are _the_ mistake of my life" She said, the harshness of her words burning deep within your mind unlocking memories you didn't know you still had.

 

"I'm n-not a mistake" You swallowed as you stood up screaming in pain as you did so, Lucy watching constantly with an eyebrow raised, "I won't let you degrade me any more!"

 

"What?, it that meant to impress me!" She laughed at you, "Well done you stood up, now do it again!" She shouted as she reached for her gun.

 

"No" You yelled spinning on your right leg and smacking the gun which she pointed towards you to the ground, you wheezed over in pain gripping your stomach tightly as you felt Lucy's heel connect with your back. You fell forwards gripping onto metal railings in front of you as your knees buckled due to the force.

 

You gripped the flimsy metal in your palms noticing the looseness of it, you smirked as she took a step towards you, "Bitch" You muttered under your breath as you spun around on a knee, dislocating the metal beam from it's hooks, the rusted iron smacking your mother in the eye, small shrapnel's of rust splitting off and embedding it's self in her face as she screamed stumbling back. "I'll make you pay" You said forcing yourself up not caring about the visible tears now cascading down your face, "I'll make you pay for everything!" You screamed before looking over here to see a large mass of templar guards storming up the stairs. You quickly knelt down grabbing a fist full of clothing around her neck and hoisting her whole body up, "Hope it doesn't leave a mark" You smirked into her ear before violently tossing her head back down onto the concrete, you felt a cool metal scrape over your face and a trickle of blood. You didn't care. You needed to get out.

 

You ran as fast as you could to the door, your body felt as if it was disintegrating with every step you took, you kept running, you could hear the mens feet like horses hooves, they were getting closer. " **Jacob!** " You screamed at the top of your lungs as you leapt over a gap completely messing up the landing as you skidded on the next roof rolling until your back smashed into a window cracking it slightly, your vision going hazy as you watched a man aim his gun. "Jacob..." You whimpered out as you squeezed your eyes shut.

 

 

"I could hear you from the other side of London love" Jacob said as you opened your eyes slowly, the bodies lay still a bullet hole through each of their heads, "You're lucky I have a good eye" He smirked looking back to you as you let out a small exhale of relief before Jacob crouched next to you, "Your scars are bleeding" Jacob sighed as you felt his coarse palm brushing against your check, "Lucy Thorne?" You looked wearily at Jacob as he swore under his breath before carefully picking you up, you gave a painful scream in response, "Put me down!" You begged as Jacob took another step, the vibrations travelling to your body as you let out another cry of torment. He didn't listen, he kept walking, you knew the reason why. Re-enforcements would surely be on your way, there was no way your mother would let her _mistake_ escape again.

 

 

 

Your not sure how but the next thing you knew you were being laid down on a bed, it felt as though your body was floating in mid air as the bed seemed to envelope your body.

 

"It wasn't a lethal dose, she would be dead by now" You heard an unfamiliar voice spoke, "She will be fine Jacob, make sure she rests up"

 

"Greenie....thanks" You heard Jacob say hesitantly as Greenie left the carriage, "What were you thinking?" Jacob sighed as he sat on the side of the bed holding his head in his hands, "Why didn't you get re-enforcements?"

 

You remained quite, you knew what you just did was an idiotic mistake to go after a random person in a warehouse of dead bodies. It was pure luck it was your mother and not someone else, someone who would, and could have done more damage. As much as your mother wouldn't admit it and neither would you, you both knew you were equal matches for each other, mirror images, a broken reflection of her.

 

"Why did you call my name?" Jacob asked as your eyes wandered back to him, "Why me and not one of your Lions, answer me that and I'll leave you be"

 

You lay looking at him, seeing his green eyes staring back at you, the same colour of that mans...that man who had ravaged your nightmares for years. That man was slowly becoming erased. Your eyes flickered across Jacobs face taking in every detail, every scar on his face, every hair. "Because you're strong" You answered back as Jacob let out a small laugh, "I guess that's not a good enough response is it?" You smirked your eyelids drooping out of exhaustion before finally shutting.

 

"Good enough for now" He muttered before you left his lips upon your forehead, "Rest, nothing bad will happen while I'm here."

 

And at the moment, you had never felt more at home, more loved, more safe...

 

 

 

 

You awoke the bed feeling less enclosed than before as you tried to move your body but two arms remained firmly around you, panic spread across your body before you recognised the smell...Jacob. You nestled your head further into his chest as he let out a small exhale of happiness. You couldn't get back to sleep, all you could hear was Jacobs heart beat as the train rocked gently, you didn't want to sleep. This felt as though one of your dreams of having a home had finally come true, a tear gently rolled down your cheek before being absorbed into the fabric of Jacob's clothes. "Jacob" You said softly as he gave a murmur in response, "My names (f/n)...I never told you...I felt as though you should know"

 

"Sounds like the name of a goddess" He spoke as you smirked, "(f/n)," He said as you shut your eyes finally feeling the need to sleep, "(f/n), you're safe."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Where are you going?" You groaned sitting up as you noticed Jacob stood in just his trousers, "How gentlemanly" You rolled your eyes before looking at the ceiling. You heard him walk towards you, expecting him to be dressed you looked down only to see him standing topless in front of you, a treasure trail of hair leading downwards as you felt a blush creeping onto your face.

 

"I'm going where ever you're going" He said seriously as he threw his shirt on, he watched as you got to your knees and began fastening the buttons.

 

"Well" You muttered biting your lip slightly, "I was going to play a little game on Mr Starrick"

 

"Were you now?" Jacobs voice filled with lust and curiosity as he placed a hand on your cheek brushing away a few specs of dried blood, "I'll join in" He said as you came to his eye level as he rested his forehead on yours, "(f/n)" He spoke before kissing you on the lips. The noise of the kiss filling the whole carriage making you blush as Jacob gently pushed you back onto the bed, "You're driving me insane love"

He panted lightly as your lips parted for a brief moment before he closed the gap again. Finally he pulled away a small salvia trail connecting you, you licked your lips as Jacob smirked devilishly at you.

 

"Come on we've got a job to do"  You muttered trying to sit up but Jacob forced you back down, "Jacob" You growled as he nuzzled against your neck sucking the skin lightly as you felt a moan ghost over your lips, "Ja-cob" You groaned as you felt his other hand massage your side, "I'll play with you later" You sighed as you placed your hands on his shoulder flipping the situation as you sat on his waist, "Listen here, I'm not some floozy bitch you picked up at the pub, I have brains so get up" You said as Jacob smirked before you glared smirking as you grinded against his erection as he groaned, "And deal with your _little_ problem" You got up off him as he quickly followed pinning you against the train wall, face resting on the glass as he held your arm behind your back.

 

"Feel small to you love" He muttered as he grinned against your ass, a large blush came across your face as you felt his long length on you, "I'm waiting love?"

 

"I-I guess I retract my former statement" You muttered before flinching as you felt his breath upon your neck.

 

"I can see your blush, you're so innocent" He smirked as he loosed his grip, you broke free and made your way to the other side of the carriage as sat waiting on a sofa as you heard a few groans and your name being called from the other carriage as you banged on the door from him to shut up.

 

"Y-You done?" You blushed dramatically as he walked out looking down to you.

 

"Would have been better with you" He winked as you ignored his comment, your heart beating even faster in your chest as you walked out onto the stone platform Jacob close behind.

 

 

"So what's the plan?" Jacob asked as he casually kicked a man from his horse and cart as you both clambered on.

 

"That soothing syrup factory we blew up before, the creators still alive I've seen countless number of my mens families die from drinking that crap" You sighed as Jacob hit the horse as it moved forward, "John Elliotson, Dr Elliotson he's needs to be taken out"

 

"Well then, let's get started"

 

 

 

 

 

You and Jacob peered upwards at the back of an old brick building, the windows cracked with mould growing in corners, bricks visibly crumbling under the weight on the heavy window frames. The stench of medical supplies mixed with..."Rotting flesh?" You muttered out as Jacob covered his nose with the back of his hand, "Not exactly a common smell for an asylum"

 

"This way" Jacob said as he ran towards a set of metal doors a silver padlock firmly sealed around the handles.

 

"Unless you have a key, that's locked genius"

 

"No such thing as a locked door" Jacob smirked as he drew his gun pointing it at the lock as your body recoiled away as the sound echoed around the grounds.

 

"I seriously don't understand how you're an assassin" You sighed as Jacob grabbed your wrist pulling you into the darkened cellar before pulling the slightly bent doors shut behind you.

 

You and Jacob both crouched low as you stumbled around the cellar the dim candles giving little to no help in seeing. You and Jacobs instantly become more on edge as the lighting become brighter a few doorways down the corridor, you scuttled down the corridor throwing knives drawn resting in your palms, waiting for a target.

 

"Left" You whispered into Jacobs ear after seeing a guard from the corner of your eye, it pained you to say it but he had much better aim than you. Just as predicted Jacobs throwing knife lay firmly implanted in the templar's skull, you lightly jogged into the room looking down at the dead bodies which lay covered on stretchers as Jacob kept guard, exploring the other rooms. You heard the thud of bodies before Jacob walked in behind you.

 

"All the same?" You questioned as Jacob nodded, you both looked sharply to the right as you heard a large group of men coming towards you.

 

"Nurse!, Nurse where are you?" A man cried as you looked at Jacob who was throwing one of the bodies from the bed stuffing it in a cupboard/wardrobe.

 

"What the hell are you doing!?" You snapped in a frustrated whisper, "Jacob!"

 

"Go dress as the nurse will ya love stuffs in the other room, I've got a plan" He winked as he jumped onto the bed covering himself in the white dirtied sheet.

 

Your jaw went slack mouth falling open in shock, "Damn it" You quickly skidded into the other room behind a counter narrowly avoiding a new guards vision. You scrambled behind counters and beds until you found a closet full of garments. You sighed as you removed your clothes as quietly as possible before slipping into the white/grey stained nurse clothes placing the headpiece on your head. You balled your clothes up and silently ran to container at the back on the room you opened it up grabbing a pair of handcuffs out shoving them down your boot and placing the key in the small back pocket of the dress, "Might come in handy" you shoved your clothes in the chest shutting it and slamming one of your knives into the roof of the box so you could locate it later.

 

"Nurse!" The man boomed as you shot up to your feet turning around to face him, you gave a small smirk to him as he squinted at you, "Who the bloody hell are you?, where are the others?"

 

"I-I don't know sir, I'm sorry I am just a trainee I was sent down here for-" You eyes wandered the room seeing bottles of medicine, "For medicine, the main clinic needs it" You smiled innocently as the man prowled towards you. He looked you up and down as you stood hands delicately placed in front of you, back straight as you gave a polite smile.

 

"Alright, whatever, follow me" He ordered turning around and walking into the room where Jacob lay on the bed, "I'll let you pick since it's your first day" He sighed leaning against a door frame.

 

You strode towards Jacobs bed and pulled the cover back seeing his still face before covering it back up, "You going to check his vitals?, see if he's fit?" The man questioned as he watched your every move.

 

"Of course" You smiled as you grabbed Jacobs wrist pressing two fingers on it, you then proceeded to pull back the cover and open Jacobs eye looking into it. All the time you were hoping and praying you were doing the correct thing, "All good?" You said trying your best to make it sound like a statement"

 

The man nodded and walked towards the base of the bed and began pushing it, you followed him through the corridors hearing the cries of men coming from all directions as other nurses gave you confusing looks as you quickly looked at the floor trying your best to hide your face. Eventually you came to a theatre walking in behind the man as you stopped next to another nurse who waited by the side of the stands.

 

You watched as John Elliotson pushed a cork-screw into a mans head as he began screaming out, the people in the crowd flinched slightly as the mans body flailed in reaction, you remained emotionless watching him, although this act seemed inhumane you had killed plenty of men how was this any different.

 

The other nurse left her position and walked out of the room pushing the trolley, you eyes became fixed on Jacob under the sheet as Dr Elliotson began giving a small, extremely boring lecture, "Put me out of my misery" You groaned before covering your mouth as the guard looked at you.

 

"Wait I know you- you're!" At the moment Jacob sprung out of the sheet stabbing his hidden blade into John Elliotsons neck as he crumbled to the floor, you were so entranced by Jacobs swift movement you didn't notice the guard leaping forward and grabbing onto your dress.

 

"Lets go!" Jacob yelled grabbing your wrist and pulling you in the opposite direction  of the guard.

 

The sound of ripping material filled the room as you stumbled in Jacobs direction, the dress now hung a few inches above the knee as the guard looked down the fabric in his hand then to you, a large blush across his face before Jacob threw a knife at his head, "My eyes only" He smirked as he looked you up and down, you turned slapping him on the arm before you both ran off down the corridors.

 

Your heart pounding as you ran around the large house guards on high alert as you had to hide in tight spaces with Jacob much to his delight. You'd have to come back for your clothes another day or send one of your Lions they were more than skilled to retrieve them. You both eventually made it out and ran down some alleys as Rooks crowded a few whistling at you before they were met with a stern glare or yell off Jacob.

 

Jacob pulled you down a smaller street which was less crowded he strode a few steps forwards before turning and resting his hands behind his head, he smirked as he looked you up and down, you turned in embarrassment as you heard him let out a small laugh as he walked towards you. "You should wear that more often" Jacob winked as he you felt his hand cup your ass, you turned to elbow him in the head but he had already jumped back, "A nurse shouldn't hurt patients" He scolded as you placed your hands on your hips.

 

"Yeah, well I'll make an acceptation for you" You glared as Jacob looked at you hungrily, "S-stop it!" You said feeling flustered walking forward feeling his eyes on you, "I swear you're just a horny teenager!" You yelled at Jacob who couldn't help but laugh at your flustered face, "Shut up!" You snapped storming away down an alley only to feel Jacob pick you up around the waist as you flailed your legs at him.

 

"Time for you to help me with my problem" He whispered into your ear as your heart rate increased dramatically.

 

"W-We're in public so we-" As you spoke Jacob opened a near by door as a you came face to face with a large number of rooks, "Jacob!" You screamed trying you best to cover yourself as the rooks whistled.

 

"Bugger off lads!" Jacob yelled as they all ran, while blatantly staring at you, those who did were meant by an angry growl of Jacob, Jacob placed you on the ground. As soon as you feet touched the floor you scampered to the other side routing through a chest for any other item of clothing. "Why are you trying to hide?...If you don't want this love I'll stop I just-"

 

"I-It's not that I don't want this" You muttered as you smirking finding something in the box, "It's just a bit embarrassing..."

 

You heard Jacob walk across the room and place his hands on your waist, "You've got nothing to be embarrassed about, you're bloody gorgeous" Jacob muttered kissing your neck.

 

You spun around quickly tying a piece of fabric around Jacobs eyes before he could react, "You're in to some weird shit love" He smirked as you punched him on the arm, "I'm not one to shame"

 

"J-just shut up" You murmured as you carefully pushed Jacob back onto the bed and grabbed the handcuffs from the chest you stole earlier "You'll come in very handy" You smirked.

 

You straddled Jacob on the waist pushing his hands upwards until they were either side of a wooden railing. Slowly you leant down leaving a light kiss on Jacobs neck, the whole time your eyes focused on getting the chains perfectly around his wrists without him noticing, "Might pinch" You whispered in his ear.

 

"W-" Jacob began before hearing the click on metal, "What the hell have you done," You pulled the blindfold of Jacob and winked as you climbed off him.

 

You turned around back facing Jacob as you swung your hips as Jacob watched, you spun resting your hands on your knees bending forward as you cleavage came into clear view, "Shh" You muttered as you placed one finger over your lips, before lightly pulling at your lip down and walking over to the chest once again. "You've tormented me all day, so it's only fair I get my revenge", You smirked, "Right?".

 

You strode over to Jacob seeing his apparent erection you carefully moved over it lightly brushing it with your body before sitting on his waist, "I haven't even done anything yet" You said as Jacob looked at you, his gaze full of only lust. You leant down kissing Jacob on the lips, you slipped your tongue into his mouth as you both kissed each other passionately, as you pulled away Jacob held onto your lips with his teeth as he growled, you gave a small smirk before kissing him again. You pulled away sitting on his stomach licking you lips as you could see Jacob trying to break the bonds around his wrists, "Something wrong?" You questioned grinding back against him as he let out a groan trying to move his hips once more to gain friction.

 

"So cruel" He said a devilish grin on his face as you felt your blood run cold, "I'm gonna pay you back ten times worse"

 

Without warning Jacob snapped the wooden railing quickly switching the position, "H-ey wait a second!" You tried your best to break free but Jacob easily pinned you down, his hands still chain together as he held your hands above your head, "Jacob,  I was only joking-" You stopped as you saw a look in his eyes.

 

You howled out a moan as his lips encased themselves around your nipple as he lightly bit it through the fabric, he pulled back running the flat of his tongue over it, the roughness of the fabric making the sensation even more intense. Your back arched as Jacob began sucking on your neck, biting lightly in places as you gasped, his stubble brushed against your skin as he rested his mouth next to your ear, "Give me the key and I'll do so much more" He said huskily into your ear as you tired to turn your head away, "Are you going to defy me?" Jacob questioned as he was now staring down at you, "Well?"

 

You didn't give a response as Jacob kept staring down at you, "Your choice love" He winked before licking his lips as he kissed you on the lips the whole time denying you access to his mouth as he took complete control over yours. He pulled away as you saw a shinning coating of saliva on his mouth before he licked it off, "B-Back pocket" You panted as Jacob smirked at you, "I won't move...sir"

 

"Good girl" He said as he released your arms and rummaged around your back pocket 'accidently' groping your ass in the process, you heard the sound of chains unhooking. You weren't sure if you regretted this choice until you felt the cool metal around your wrists, "Jacob!" You yelped looking up seeing your hands cuffed, "What do you think you're-" You shut your eyes as he spun a knife through his fingers before grabbing the chains and forcing your body up the bed, you flinched as you heard a thud, "Wait did you...?" You dreadfully looked up seeing Jacob had 'pinned' you to the wall quite literally with his knife which was firmly stuck in the wooden wall, you tried to move but only succeeded in making the grin on Jacobs face bigger.

 

"Shall we begin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh damn look at me updating after a whole month...yeah I'm really sorry hopefully you guys are actually still interested in this ahha


	5. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit looks who's finally updating after like a year, lol my bad, also your probs gonna hate me after this chapter <3 I just felt like completely flipping the story :))

"Shall we begin?" Jacob smirked as his hands worked his way up your thigh gently massaging your skin, your eyes met as his thumbs hooked over the top of your underwear, "Cat got your tongue?," He smirked pulling them down painfully slowly, "Not for long". Jacob carelessly tossed them to the other side of the room ripping them in the process, before he pushed your dress up, you pushed your legs apart.

 

"Not a fucking word" You muttered a red tinge across your face as he laughed slightly before, planting small kisses up your inner thigh before he used his tongue to separate your folds making your squirm slightly, you moaned as Jacob began sucking on your clit while his hand began to stroke your entrance. He swirled his finger around the entrance you tried to shuffle downwards to gain more friction, "Ja-cob" You groaned trying to get his attention, "Please" You whimpered.

 

You moaned loudly as he pushed his finger inside you while he sucked harder on your clit, "Shit" You panted as he began switching between licking and sucking, his mouth moving downwards to lap up the fluids. The noise in the room making you blush dramatically hoping no one near by could hear, "Ah" You panted as he pushed a second finger in as your hands formed fists as you pulled on the chains.

 

"Something wrong love?" Jacob smirked as he pulled back slightly looking at you all the time his fingers touching the perfect spot making you pant and moan, "You want me to let you go?".

 

You could only nod in response as his leant forwards his fingers pushed further inside of you causing you to whine out as he looked down smirking at you, he winked pushing them further in as you cursed his name out loud. He ripped the knife free from the wall snapping the chains and throwing it into another wall where it lay firmly implanted, you hands quickly wrapped behind Jacobs neck and pulled him into a kiss, concealing the moans coming from your mouth. He gently pushed you down flat on the bed as he moved back down and pulled his fingers out, "No...please" You begged rubbing your thighs together as he looked at you lustfully, all while he was licking his fingers.

 

His ran his fingers up your neck holding your chin in place with his thumb and forefinger so you were looking in his eyes, "I can give you something _much_ better than my fingers if you want?" He spoke as you looked away, he turned your head to face him, "Do you?"

 

"Ye-yeah..." You muttered out in embarrassment, he let out a soft laugh before getting off the bed and throwing his clothes off showing his muscular scar ridden chest the rook tattoo sitting perfectly on his torso, you watched intently as he removed his trousers and underwear, you glanced downwards then up to Jacobs face, "May I?" You asked as you licked your lip.

 

He raised an eyebrow as you got off the bed and strode towards him before you could move another step Jacobs hands gripped on the front of the dress, "Off" He commanded in a low tone, you pushed his hand away and slowly began to undo the buttons as you felt his gaze on you, it dropped to the floor as you looked away from him as he looked at the scars on your body, "Beautiful" He smiled as you looked up at him, "You've been hiding this from me love" He winked as he strode forward gripping your ass pulling you towards him, he looked down kissing you on the lips as your hand wrapped around his cock stroking it.

 

You broke free of the kiss and got down onto your knees, you licked up his length as he let out a sigh, you wrapped your mouth around his cock as you felt Jacobs hand tangle in your hair. You pushed Jacob all the way to the back of your throat as he let out moans, you repeated the pattern until you hand Jacob melting in the palm of your hand. "(f/n)" He panted as you left liquid dripping onto your tongue, you pushed him right to the back as he groaned your name loudly. You swallowed his cum as some leaked out the side of your mouth, he removed his hand as you pulled back releasing him from your mouth, you stood up running your thumb over your lips collecting the rest and licking it off.

 

"You're driving me insane" He growled as he grabbed you around the waist and pushed you back on the bed, he kissed you deeply as he crawled over you. He lined himself up as he looked down at you. He leant down sucking on your neck as he pushed into you slowly at first as your nails dug into his back, "So tight" He whispered into your ear as you turned your head to face him, "All mine" he muttered as he kissed you, thrusting into you deeper as you moaned. He pulled away resting his hand either side of your head as he began thrusting into you, you wrapped your legs around his waist giving him a different angle as you moaned his name. He rested on one hand while the other began squeezing your breast as he sucked on your other nipple making your gasp as he bit it lightly between his teeth. You were moaning nonsense as Jacob pleasured your body, the sensation in your stomach building to breaking point. "Jacob...I'm, going to" You panted between moans as he gave restrained grunts in reply.

 

You both let out moans as you felt his hot fluid filling up your insides, his head rested against yours as your legs fell off his waist, both of you lay panting for air as he slowly slid out of you. He lay down on his back, his arm quickly finding it's way under your back and rolling you over so you leant on his chest, you let out a small laugh as you hooked your leg around his waist. "Worth the wait" He muttered into your hair as he kissed you making you laugh, "You're bloody gorgeous," He sighed as he placed his free hand under his head, "Don't ever think otherwise."

 

 

 

 

 

You must have drifted off the sleep as you woke up to Jacob so elegantly snoring, you also noticed you had Jacobs coat laid over you, you peered over to your right seeing a male rook awkwardly looking at you through a window, you scrambled backwards off the bed hiding behind it putting the coat on fully. "Oops" You muttered as you flung Jacobs trousers over his body forgetting his was also naked, you could feel a red heat across your face as you remembered last night. You sighed mentally knowing your gear was still in the chest, "Idiot" You stood up looking at Jacobs discarded underwear pulling a slight face of disgust as you turned them inside out and put them on. You silently crept out the window and scaled up the building to the roof, you ran along till you made it to the Lions den, you skidded down a roof hissing slightly as it cut your leg, you leapt off it and rolled landing softly inside a window. You looked up seeing two female Lions looking down at you, two grins across their face. "Just...find me some trousers please" you muttered as they laughed leaving before giving you a spare pair of your clothes, you grabbed the piece of paper off the side and began sketching the location of your items before handing it to the female officer. "Be careful" You said as she nodded and ran off.

 

You spent the rest of the day cooped up in your 'office', a small room in the highest building, you still sat with Jacobs coat on as yours was locked away in the chest and your building wasn't the most high-class place so the windows were just board up with pieces of wood. You began reading over the Lions reports as officers and personal came up to see you, it was rare you had days in the office so they took the opportunity to pepper you with questions as you gave them some fighting tips. They also told you more about what was happening in London, many broke down crying in front of you begging you to take care of their families who had lost their jobs due to factory explosions and how the templar violence is only getting worse. It broke your heart to see such strong men and women reduced to a crying wreck.

 

You sat at your desk tapping your pen on the blank piece of paper which lay in front of you, your mind flooded with thoughts about Jacob, what was he doing now? was he looking for you?, “I hope he’s looking for me” You smirked quietly before placing the pen down on the desk and gripping your head, “What am I saying…” You muttered as you looked down at your shaking hands, “Why do I care about him.” You peered through a slit in the wooden panelling down at your men who were training, “He’s killing their families, he’s killing my family…” You sighed as you picked up the pen once more, “I’ve lost focus, I need him to leave.”

 

After an hour of silence and men stopped coming to your door there was a sudden thud from downstairs and then heavy footsteps, you quickly grabbed the dagger on your desk, silently creeping to the corner of the room. The door flung open as you stood behind it, a male figured entered the room and before they could react you were clinging onto their back a dagger to their throat.

 

“Was I that bad last night you have to kill me” Jacob smirked as you instantly dropped off him and sighed, “Nice to see you too”

 

“What do you want?” You asked as you walked back towards your desk taking a seat as he stood behind you, “I’m busy, I don’t have time to play”

 

“Personally, I think we make a great team, so I came here with a proposition” He said as you sighed looking over your shoulder at his hopeful face, “The Rooks and The Lions form an alliance, and you become my partner”

 

“I refuse.”

 

Jacob stared at you with a look of confusion, “You refuse?”, he said eyebrow raised as you nodded and turned back to your work, “Are you insane!?, every single mission that we have been on together has been successful!”

 

“That’s true” You spoke calmly as you carried on writing down some notes, “But you still don’t understand that I don’t want your help, I never did.”

 

“Ok now you’re just taking the piss” Jacob growled as he gripped your shoulder forcing you to face him, “Admit it”

 

“Admit what?”

 

“You like working with me, you like me”

 

“Someone’s a bit arrogant” You smirked standing up as you brushed Jacobs coat off and held it in your hands, “I do like you Mr Frye, I also trust you, but I’m not giving up my Lions for you, you’ve hurt them.”

 

“You wouldn’t be giving them up” Jacob sighed holding his head, “We’d be working together, become an even greater force, why is it so hard to convince you of something that you know is right, you’re so fucking stubborn…, you and your hopeless pride”

 

The room fell to silence.

 

“I think you should leave.”

 

“I didn’t mean it love, I just-“

 

“Just what?” You growled back as you dropped his coat onto the floor, “Want to tell me how I need you, and how I’m so weak without you” You said in a girly voice as Jacob glared at you, “I realised something today when talking to my men” You sighed as you grabbed a newspaper off the side, “You’re only tearing London apart by the seams, you’re not saving it” You tossed the newspaper at Jacob who caught it peering down at the front page.

 

“The True cost of living in London” Jacob read out loud before his eyes wandered down to the black and white image of children crying over their parent’s body outside the shattered debris of a burnt factory. “So, what’s this got to do with me!?”

 

“Your Rooks did that.”

 

“No, they were attacking a stronghold”

 

“Are you really that dumb!” You snapped back as he slammed the paper down on the desk making you jump.

 

“I don’t kill innocent people!” He yelled back you could feel his anger as he spoke, “What is wrong with you? did you hit your head or something love”

 

“Why won’t you leave me alone” You sighed as you hung your head, “I’ve become so soft around you, I haven’t fought with my Lions in ages, half the time I’m not sure what they’re doing and-“

 

You froze mid-sentence as Jacob scoffed, “Not such a good leader then are you, at least I know what my Rooks are-“

 

You slammed your fist into Jacobs face as he stumbled back, “Leave.” You glared fists forming at your side as Jacob held his face, “I said _leave._ ”

 

“Sorry I didn’t meant to-“

 

Your fist collided with Jacobs face once more as he looked up glaring at you, “Get out.” You said once more as Jacob looked at you confusingly.

 

“Did last night mean nothing to you!” He shouted as you flinched slightly, “Or am I just another cog in that screwed up brain of yours!”

 

You looked him in the eyes, you could see he was on the brink of crying, you swallowed before opening your mouth.

 

“You’re just as heartless as the templars.” He spoke.

 

Your mouth fell slack as the air just seemed to leave your lungs, words not even being able to form in your mouth.

 

“You trick me, make me fall in love with you, make me feel as though I’ve finally found someone I can trust with my life and now you push me away!” He yelled as you stood still staring at him, he looked up sharply, his green eyes meeting yours, “You’re disgusting.”

 

There it was, the image of the green-eyed man staring at you, your body began to tremble as Jacob took a step towards you, “I was wrong” He glared grabbing his coat off the floor, “You’re not the person I thought you were. When you come to your senses and want to apologise you know where to find me”

 

“Ja-Mr Frye” You spoke as you grabbed a piece of paper off the desk and offering it to him, he snatched it out of your hand and read it, he stopped half way down the page and looked back up at you, “If you want to discuss this further then be my guest, but for now,” You drew your gun pointing it at his head as his eyes widened, “Stay off my turf.”

 

“Do you really want to do this?” Jacob growled as he rested his head against the tip of your gun, “Then pull the trigger. You’ve already broken my heart so break my body too.”

 

You and Jacob stood in silence as you looked each other in the eyes, “Do you really want this?”

 

“I want what’s best for my Lions.”

 

“Then you really are blind.” Jacob smacked the gun away with the back of his hand, “I’ll miss you (f/n)” He spoke softly his voice breaking slightly, “Goodbye.”

 

You watched as Jacob strode away the piece of paper gently falling to the base of your feet.

_Dear ~~Jacob~~ Mr Frye_

_It has come to my attention that while we have been fighting certain events have been taking place throughout London. Events which are harming innocent people and the families of my Lions. Events which didn’t happen until you turned up. Stop this now, stop fighting a pointless cause, the Templars just keep coming and your men are already thin on the ground. If you do not stop willingly which I know you won’t. I will stop you._

_We are at war._

_Sincerely_

_Miss (l/n), Leader of the Lions_

 

 

“I won’t lose Mr Frye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do you hate me?


	6. Regret.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooooooo don't hate meeee <3

You spent the rest of the day slumped at your desk head in piles of paper works your Lions had manged to rob from the Templar strongholds, you peered up to the broken wooden door as a female Lion walked in.

 

“(f/n), May I ask something?” She said as you placed down the paper and nodded, “It’s just…Did you really terminate your relationship with Mr Frye for us?”

 

“Yes.” You said seriously as she gave a weak smile, “Do you disagree with me?”

 

“No, I just didn’t think you cared about us that much to put _us_ your soldiers above your own happiness”

 

“You’re not my soldiers, you’re my friends and family and have been for much longer than with Mr Frye,” You watched as she walked closer and sat on the chair opposite you, “There’s something else on your mind isn’t there?”

 

“Why…Why are some people so blind?” She muttered tears welling up in her eyes, “If he just stopped killing the innocent, stopped burning down factories, he thinks he’s saving them when really he’s ripping the already unstable flooring from underneath their feet”

 

“I’m glad someone see’s it the way I do”, You watched as she dropped a bag in front of you containing your equipment, “Appreciated” You smiled to her as you started to get dressed, “You’re hiding something from me aren’t you” You sighed as you straightened your collar, she shifted in her seat slightly as her hand covered her side, “A wound?” She remained looking at the floor, “I’m right aren’t I?”

 

She moved her hand revealing a large wound across her side, only then did you notice the black soot smeared across her uniform and face, “Another factory fire miss…” She muttered, “My little sister she-“Her voice broke as tear streamed down her face, “I can’t take it here anymore, why do we fight if nothing ever changes” She cried as gripped onto your arms, begging you almost for a reason.

 

“Shhh” You whispered into her ear as you hugged her close, “I’m sorry” You muttered as her whole body physically shook in pain as she howled out cries of pain into your chest. You remained emotionless, you never knew how to react when anyone cried in front of you, maybe Jacob was right…Maybe you were heartless.

 

“I-I-I know who it was” She stammered out as you brushed a tear away off her face, “It was those Rooks again, I saw them running from the scene, cheering as us Lions tried and dragged the remaining living people from the rubble.”

 

“Do you know where their stronghold is?” You asked as she looked you dead in the eyes, “Do you want to avenge your sister?”

 

She took a step away from her, wiping her sleeve across her face as she nodded, “I’d love nothing more”.

 

“Then go to the medic bay, I’ll find their stronghold and prepare an attack” You said before extending your hand, “For you sister, for the innocent”

“For the Lions” She smiled shaking your hand before walking off.

 

You crumbled back into your chair running your hand through your hair, “Fuck sake” You sighed turning to face the desk which already had a map of some of the Rooks strongholds on it, you traced your finger over the area of the factory attack, “I’ll tell him one more time” You muttered as you stood up.

 

You left your stronghold making sure the Lions knew the new conditions of the Rooks, to kill anyone on site or take captive. You walked down the street, hood drawn over your face as you scuttled into an alley way and skidded down a muddied track into the devils’ acre. You knew you’d find a few Rooks here to use as bait to get Jacobs attention, you strolled past the men who gave you second glances after seeing your marks. Bilters although incredibly dense knew who you were and knew that picking a fight with you wouldn’t end well. You kept going until you reached a pub and walked inside straight to the bar.

 

“Long time no see missy” The bartender smiled as he pulled you a pint, “On the house” He winked as you nodded and walked away towards and isolated table in the corner outside.

 

“I heard we gotta fight you” A rook grinned as he stood in your way before you reached the table, “You came to th’ wrong part’a town” He spat.

 

“I’m amazed someone as illiterate as you could even form a sentence than long, well-done” You smiled to him before slamming into his shoulder on the way past, you heard in scoffing behind you luckily his friends seemed to have some sense and dragged him off.

 

You sat down at your table and took a swig of the beer, peering up every so often to look at a group of Lions chatting to Rooks. You weren’t stupid, you knew that the Lions had friends within the Rooks group, that’s why you gave the option to capture them instead of just kill. For a while you were enjoying the peace of being alone until a familiar figure began to approach you.

 

“Get lost, this is my turf” Jacob said harshly as he slammed his pint down on the table, your eyes wandered up to meet his, “Get lost.” He said again.

 

“I don’t remember the Rooks owning this pub, I can and will stay here” You smirked back before taking a sip of your beer, “And beside I’ve come to negotiate, so please take a seat” You said pushing a chair back with your foot as Jacob glared at you, “You shouldn’t keep a lady waiting”  

 

Jacob grumbled something under his breath as he sat down, his whole-body atmosphere was dark and angry, his eyes stone cold, his body tensed ready for any move you were going to make. He meant business.

 

“Stop attacking factories and I’ll call off the war.”

 

“You think you can tell me what to do” He glared as you watched the grip around his pint tighten, “Who the fuck do you think you are?”

“(f/n) (l/n), leader of the Lions. Like I said I’m here to negotiate, I don’t want this war but you forced my hand”

 

“I didn’t do a bloody thing, you’re the one who went insane and told me to piss off”

 

“I didn’t _go insane_ ” You mocked in his voice, “I simply realised that although you weren’t doing it on purpose, our relationship was destroying my Lions and their families.”

 

“Do you not understand I don’t intend to harm them or anyone innocent”

 

“Then why the factory fires?”

 

“I mean” Jacob smirked as he took a swig of beer, “I can’t control my boys, what can I say the fighting spirit burns brightly within em”

 

“And that same ‘spirit’ burnt the families of my Lions and many innocent others” You glared cutting his smile short, “Every action has an equal but opposite reaction, but I guess you don’t know who said that”, the blank reaction on Jacobs face confirmed your theory, “All brawn and no brain,” You sighed drinking your beer.

 

“Look here, I have no intention of stopping until I’ve killed all the bloody templars in London!” He boomed as a few nearby Rooks cheered, “And if you’ve got a problem with that love, then tough luck”

 

“So that’s it…that’s your answer?”

 

“My answer still remains the same,” He said as you raised an eyebrow, “Work with me and I won’t need to take such drastic action, you and _your weak little Lions_ can-“

 

You threw your pint in Jacobs face, “We’re done here.” You said stand up, Jacob lunged across the table grabbing your arm, “Did I stutter? we’re done here”, you looked Jacob in the eye, he looked so broken and defeated, completely different from before.

 

“Please” He begged shutting his eyes, you could feel the pain in his voice, you felt…guilty?. “Love, please don’t do this, I don’t want to hurt you, I’m sorry for everything”

 

“Then call off your men” You glared down at him as his face said no, you grabbed Jacobs wrist and pulled it off your body, “Then don’t touch me, scum.”

 

 

Within a moment Jacob had his other arm around your neck as was lifting you in the air, the table was sideway on the floor, beer now covering the cobbled ground. Gasping for air you swung both your legs up and slammed them into Jacobs stomach kicking him away with all your might. You fell to the floor, scrambling to your feet you drew your kukri, you blocked a throwing knife as the clattered along the stones. Jacob ran towards you, you slid to the right slamming your kukri into his shoulder as he turned slashing his dagger across your collar bone drawing blood as you jumped back, you weapon still embedded into his shoulder.

 

 _Shit, he did that to disarm me_ , your mind began to panic until you felt your gun resting on your thigh, you smoothly dodged Jacobs attacks, he was sloppy, he might have disarmed you but that hit did more damage than he accounted for. He was edging closer and closer with each attack as you tried to rip the kukri out or down his body but he wasn’t letting you. You stood wide eyed as he gripped the handle and pulled it out of his body, letting out a cry of anger and pain before tossing it to the side. At this point the whole pub had scattered away including Rooks and Lions, they knew not to get involved in this fight.

 

“If you keep fighting, I will kill you.” You spoke calmly as he stood panting, the blood from your collar bone now staining your clothes, you like Jacob were losing blood fast. “Jacob” You said as he looked up from resting on his knees, you could see the raw pain in his eyes, “You’re better than this.” You said as he let out a war cry and ran towards you. _He’s slowed down_. You spun on your left leg slamming your metal heel into his jaw as he stumbled over, you peered down at him, “This is pathetic, Jacob I’ll kill you, stop.” You sighed as you walked away to pick up your kukri.

 

You fell to the floor as a gun shot rang through your ear drums, you turned rolling onto your back clutching your leg as blood poured out of the wound in the back of your calve. You let out a scream as you clutched onto your leg as Jacob stood up, slowly walking towards you, gun drawn. Your body began shaking in fear, as his eyes seemed to have an intent to kill along with his body language. You took a deep breath out and carefully reached for your gun which was hidden under your long coat on your thigh, he took another step panting heavily.

 

“I’ll end this now.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

A gun shot echoed down the now empty alley ways of the Devils Acre, you watched as Jacob staggered back a bit his hands dropping his gun as he began panting, you watched, your trembling hand holding onto your smoking gun. “You…shot me?” Jacob questioned as he peered down to his chest where a bullet wound lay, blood seeping into his mucky white shirt. You sat staring in shock as he fell to his knees, “Why?”. You didn’t answer, you could only look and stare at him, his green eyes hazing over before a small smile appeared on his face, “I’m glad it was you, (f/n), I love you.”. His body collapsed onto the floor.

 

You clambered to your feet as Rooks and Lions began gathering around the two of you, you turned to face them. They were all pale white, shock and sadness written across their face as they looked at their leader face down in a pool of his own blood. You looked down at the floor before swallowing, “H-He was a good man” You spoke, your voice was dry and broken, “Rooks, disband.” You ordered as they all stood staring at you, “You have no leader, he’s fallen in battle” You spoke as you looked at Jacobs corpse. “He was an idiot.” You said as some Rooks fell to their knees crying and others hurled rocks at you, you let them hit you. Each rock hurting more than the last.

 

“You were an idiot.” You spoke gently before taking his top hat off his head, “But a good man” You sighed as you placed it on your head tipping it down slightly so they couldn’t see you crying as you walked away.

 

 

 

 

 

_I’ll never tell anyone how much I cried that day._

_I miss you,_

_I’m sorry._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup...sorry <3, I'm a bitch lol felt like writing something sad. Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked :)), tell me if ya did and I'll carry it on although I dunno how regular my updates are gonna be cause of exams


End file.
